ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Paleman
Paleman (also referred to as Mr. Pale) is the current Elemental Master of Light who competed in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. Paleman witnessed most rounds of the event, but ultimately had his element stolen by Chen in a bid to turn his army into Anacondrai. Paleman and the Elemental Masters reclaimed their elements, yet Chen's plan still succeeded. Paleman and his allies rallied the people of Ninjago to fight Chen's followers at the Corridor of Elders. Despite their best efforts, they were overpowered by their adversaries until Garmadon sacrificed himself to curse Chen's army. Months later, Nadakhan impsoned Paleman and the other Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate all opposition.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 After Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. After the supposed demise of the original Ninja, Lloyd will recruit Paleman and many others into a new team in a bid to resist Lord Garmadon's oppressive rule. Biography The Tournament of Elements The Invitation The Paleman was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and met the other Elemental Masters on the New Ninjago City pier at midnight where they were picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island. While on the ferry, Paleman noticed the Ninja watching him and turned invisible much to his onlooker's amazement. Only One Can Remain Once on the Island, Paleman was present at Chen's opening ceremony. Once the first challenge began, he fought the other Masters for a Jadeblade. Cole managed to find one, though Paleman vanished and stole it from the Ninja of Earth. However, Cole loosened dust from the floor above them to see the Paleman and used Spinjitzu to send the Paleman flying. He managed to find another blade however, and advanced to the next round of the tournament. During a meal in the Chow House, the Paleman asked the Ninja if he could sit with them, but Jay immediately told him to go away. As Cole told him that was rude, but the Ninja of Lightning said he couldn't trust anyone and blames the island for this attitude. Versus The next morning, the Paleman ate breakfast by himself in the Chow House, then later observed the four battles that took place throughout the day. Ninja Roll The Paleman observed Skylor and Jacob's duel, though became angered at the Ninja when their suites were removed and they were all forced to sleep in the Chow House. They were however awoken in the middle of the night by Clouse to partake in the Thunderblade tournament. Like the other Masters, the Paleman chose to side with Chamille during the event, though when the Ninja revealed Chen's plot to steal their powers, he switched sides and helped Lloyd win. When Chen accused Lloyd of cheating, the Paleman threatened to leave the Tournament if the Green Ninja was eliminated. Spy for a Spy A secret alliance between the remaining fighters (apart from Shade) was quickly formed, and the Paleman attended the banquet that Chen held in honor of making it to the final round. When Lloyd expressed suspicion about the feast, the Paleman tipped his hat to assure the Green Ninja that they were still in an alliance. However, he was astounded when Chen revealed that he was in fact stealing powers with the Staff of Elements, and intended to give it to the winner. With this news, Paleman withdrew from the alliance in order to get the staff for himself. Spellbound The next day, Paleman and the other remaining fighters boarded Chen's Blimp and were flown high above the Island. Once in position, Chen revealed their objective; to parachute down and locate Nya. When the floor of the blimp gave way, the Paleman desperately tried to grab one of the parachutes, and succeeded in stealing Lloyd's. Yet soon after landing on the Island, the Paleman was captured by Clouse and Eyezor, and taken before Chen. Clouse stated prove the most hard to find due to his powers though the Paleman claimed that he would never get away with his scheme, Chen dismissed him because he was boring and had him thrown in a vengestone prison along with the other Masters. Paleman then watched as the rest of the masters were taken (save Lloyd, who evaded capture and Skylor, who was the spy) and was seen watching Kai get thrown in the cage and appeared worried as he knew what fate Chen had for them. The Forgotten Element Paleman and the remaining Masters were taken to the Anacondrai Temple where their powers were stolen. They were then sent to work in the Noodle Factory, however upon arrival they discovered that the other Masters were already planning a breakout and joined in. When the time came, the Paleman assisted in their escape. When Kai destroyed the Staff of Elements, the Paleman's power was restored and before long, the Elemental Masters had taken control of the Island. The Day of the Dragon Like the other Masters, he stayed at the palace to keep an eye on the Anacondrai Cultists and later fought against them when they were transformed by the spell. Soon after Chen led his warriors off the Island, Paleman, like the Ninja and the Masters, were able to summon their Elemental Dragons. The Greatest Fear of All The Paleman used his light dragon to fly back to Ninjago only to find that Chen hadn't invaded yet. He is soon ordered by Lloyd along with the other masters to watch over the city with the other Masters. When twenty noodle trucks began heading out, The Paleman and his allies prepare to confront them only to see them going in various directions to presumably attack the villages, the Paleman pursued one of them only to find it empty. Like many others, he lost his dragon out of fear and was left stranded which part of Chen's plan to invade without problem. The Corridor of Elders After receiving a message from Neuro, the Paleman met up with the other Masters in the Samurai X Cave. There, they decided to make their stand against Chen's army in the Corridor of Elders. During the ensuring battle, the Paleman fought bravely against the imposter Anacondrai before watching the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals banish the enemy to the Cursed Realm. Afterwards, he celebrated with the other Masters and Ninja when victory was achieved, promising future aid when needed. Skybound Later, Nadakhan would attack the Paleman, seeking to remove all competition and succeeding in absorbing his soul into the Djinn Blade. Fortunately, as a result of Jay's final wish, the Paleman's encounter with Nadakhan ceased to have happened, thus freeing him from the Sword of Souls with no recollection of the encounter. Hunted Iron & Stone Radio Free Ninjago Description Mr. Pale wears a maroon jacket and maroon pants. He wears a lime green shirt under his jacket which is decorated with 100 dollar bills. He also has a golden chain necklace with a medallion on it, gold sunglasses, and a tan fedora. As part of his element of Light, his face is always invisible, and he can turn his whole body invisible too. Appearances Notes *Paleman serves as a boss in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament, with the ability to turn invisible and thrown cans at the player. He can be bought as a playable character for 1,000,000 studs. *Like Tox, Paleman's design is reused from LEGO's Ultra Agents theme; in his case, Invizable. *Even without his elemental power, Paleman's face is still invisible. This is likely due to budgetary reasons, alluded to because he is rarely shown upon getting his powers stolen, and his "prisoner" outfit uses the same texture as the other Masters. In-universe, this could mean that Paleman's body is never visible. *He is the only elemental fighter (excluding Karlof) not to have a one-on-one Jadeblade fight with anyone in the Tournament of Elements. **He is also the only elemental fighter who progressed through the tournament's first round without fighting at all. *Paleman is the only Elemental Master of the current generation whose name is unknown. *The Anacondrai have the same abillty to turn invisible. *He is one of three Elemental Masters that wear shades. **The other two are Griffin Turner and Jacob. *Paleman is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "Ninjago Beach." *Paleman is voiced by Kirby Morrow, who voiced two other Elemental Masters in the series, these being Cole and Gravis (Episode 37 only). *Paleman, along with Neuro, Skylor, Shade, Tox, Karlof, and Griffin Turner, is going to appear in Season 9. Gallery Invizible.png|As "Invizable" in the Ultra Agents theme Neuro39.png Pale40.png 40Ending.png Jacob44.png TheMasters.png VictoryCheer.png PalePrison.png|In prisoner attire. (Note: despite his powers taken away, his face is still invisible). SoRPaleman.png|In Shadow of Ronin Pale39.png Pale38.png Elemental-masters.png PalemanS9.png SneakyPalemanS9E87.png|Sneaking up on Harumi in the former Borg Tower References pl:Pale Man de:Paleman Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Light Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Humans Category:Males Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Invisibility Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:2016 Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted